Tim Hale
Tim Hale is the tech expert of Pacificburgh Police Department. Profile Tim Hale is a 27-year-old tech expert who worked as a hacker prior to his tenure to the Police Department. He has comb brown hair. He wears a comfortable night gown usually when spoken to. He sometimes wears a Robot mask. Tim is known to be an introvert, and is usually either sleepy or hungry. His blood group is known to be O+. Notable Events of Criminal Case Meeting Tim On the Crime Scene where Nina Hunt died, Michael Parker and the player found a mobile phone. After unlocking it, the team send it to Tim. Tim told the player that he was the tech expert, on which Michael joked that he was also a sleep expert. Facing Painful Memories in Industrial Area Revealing His Past After the trial of Big Baby, Michael felt that something was troubling in Industrial Area, such as who hired the vipers and why. He wondered if the Rheans could be linked. He also wondered why Tim did not trust his hometown. The player were soon to find the answers when Jason Frezier congratulated the team for arresting Big Baby. He advised to check up on Oakville Valley as it was a center for gang activities. The team found a page addressed to police signed by the Vipers in the middle of Oakville Valley. When Ash Bison was asked about it, he said that it was adressed to Tim Hale. Tim was nosy in his youth about the Vipers so the Vipers did something bad to Tim to teach him a lesson. When asked, Tim said that he was drugged to death by the Vipers, but then someone passed by, stopped the vipers, and transferred him to the hospital. Fallen in Love After the team incarcerated Raphael Soza for the murder of Raoul Colletti, Tim wanted advice from the player because he was madly in love with Cheryl Turner. He and the player went to the warehouse Cheryl visited earlier and found Ginger's bag. An analysis of her phone revealed that she wanted Cheryl to have a butcher's at the warehouse. Ginger said that she was supposed to meet Cheryl at the docks, so the team went there, only to find some torn paper. The paper revealed that she was also in love with Tim Hale, giving Tim the courage to ask her out, and the two started dating. Finding The Vipers' Evil Plans After Maria Sanchez's trial, Tim Hale was determined to bring down The Vipers. When he heard that Bart Williams was a police informant, he felt that he needed to ask Bart to keep an eye on The Vipers. Bart agreed to keep an eye on him, saying that The Vipers were dangerous, and told them that he saw some of them in a nearby shop. Tim and the player went to the shop to investigate. All the team found was a cocaine mirror. When a faint cocaine sample of it was collected, Kenny Broke revealed that it was highly dangerous and could drive a person crazy. Tim suggested that Maria could have known more about The Vipers, but all Maria knew was that she got a note from them in the church. The team found a hit-list which reveled Troy to be the biggest target of the cocaine. Thus, the team had to warn Troy about it. Finding the Man Who Helped Him After Maria Sanchez's trial, Cheryl Turner wanted to dig up on Tim's dark past to help her new boyfriend in all the ways she could. She suggested to go to the abandoned house, as an abandoned area could attract criminals. There, they found a picture of someone picking up Tim Hale to get him to the hospital. The player's forensic skills determined Tim's helper to be a kind elder, One-Tooth Sam. One-Tooth Sam told that he always tried to help the humanity in every possible way, and one day he was a passed out teenager in the abandoned area. He quickly called the ambulance and saved his life. Cheryl felt that Tim ought to knew this, so the team told him about his helper. Tim was obliged to thank him and he cried when he was the man who saved his life. He also invited everyone for lunch in a nearby hotel. Investigating Against The Vipers Chief Frezier told the team halfway through the investigation that The Vipers were distributing some kind of medicine at a parking lot. It was found that Ash was, indeed, selling drugs but he told that they were asked by an authentic medical company, so he couldn't be arrested. Tim Hale, however, was infuriated at this act and went to the lot later to teach Ash a lesson. However, he was brought to his senses soon when the team confronted him. After the trial of Angel Martinez, Tim went to the subway to find his girlfriend, finding a paper that said "Vipers' Plans". it revealed that they would start selling the drugs in a few hours. Tim was surprised at how careless The Vipers were, to leave such information on a subway platform, but with this discovery and Cheryl's kidnapping, the police force needed some external help. Tim asked a police informant, Bart, to try to track the Vipers' base so that Cheryl can be saved. Back at the station, the team reported what had happened to the chief who was worried. He told Tim to try to track The Vipers' base so that they can raid on it. However, before Tim could even start his computer, Bart called the headquarters saying that he tracked the Viper Headquarters. Finding About His Girlfriend's Abduction After Angel Martinez's trial, Tim Hale was worried that he couldn't find Cheryl. Chief Frezier told him that she went to the parking lot, but Tim decided to go to that place to ensure her safety. The chief decided that Tim wasn't to change his mind, and let him go. Alarmingly, Cheryl's phone was found broken. It revealed that Cheryl went to the homeless camp after the parking lot. In the homeless camp, a prostitute Ginger told the team that Cheryl was seen at the subway. The team rushed there, and found a handkerchief. The handkerchief was contaminated with saliva, about which Dallas Henry told that it was from Cheryl's mouth. Some of the exclusive ink was also found which was usually used by vipers to make their tattoos. Elana Siegel decided to come with the player to talk to Ash, fearing that Tim would get emotional. Elana told Ash Bison that the coroner was kidnapped and if The Vipers were involved, they would be in big trouble. Ash told the team that he had nothing to do with Cheryl's abduction. Back at the station, the team reported what had happened to the chief who was worried. He told Tim to try to track The Vipers' base so that they can raid on it. However, before Tim could even start his computer, Bart called the headquarters saying that he tracked the Viper Headquarters. Dealing with The Vipers Once and For All Michael Parker did not waste any time getting ready after Bart said that he found the Vipers' Headquarters in theprevious case. Chief Jason Frezier told the team thatTim Hale had discovered the coordinates of the headquarters. Tim pleaded the chief to let him go with the team, and the chief agreed. Michael said that they owe it to Cheryl Turner and Tim to defeat the Vipers at their own game, and Tim added that Cheryl must be saved soon before any bad thing happens to her. The trio found their informant, Bart Williams dead outside the headquarters. After the hard work, Tim found the coordinates of a secret bunker under the headquarters. There, they found Cheryl Turner. Later, Tim Hale got ill and collapsed down while revising what leads they had so far. Tim was taken to the hospital ward while it meant that the team had to finish the case even more quick. Tim was healed right before the team went to arrest the killer and consequently, the trio arrested Ginger for Bart's murder. Tim wanted the player to help him put Ash behind bars once and for all. Tim Hale and the player went to the bunker and found a kidnapping order. It was issued by The Rheans to Ash Bison asking to kidnap Cheryl to lure the police into a trap. Although this plan failed as the team rescued Cheryl thanks to Bart, Ash Bison was arrested. Ash confessed his crimes and was taken to the court. Judge Dante was furious at doing two trials in one day, of "vegetables" and "remains of burnt things". However, he issued Ash a lifetime sentence in prison with no chance of parole. Analyses As the Tech Expert of the police department, Tim has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Tim performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: The Golden Murder * Mobile Phone (3:00:00) Case #2: Money Grows on Trees * Phone (9:00:00) * Paper (3:00:00) Case #3: Sins of Our Fathers * Tablet (9:00:00) * Confidential File (6:00:00) * USB (9:00:00) Case #4: Lights, Camera, Murder! * Camera (15:00:00) * Unlocked Camera (9:00:00) Case #5: Hooked Up on Death * Serial Number (9:00:00) * Ginger's Phone (3:00:00) Case #6: Hiss Slayed * Binary Card (6:00:00) * Photo of Murder (15:00:00) Case #7: Evil Knows no Boundaries * TV (9:00:00) * Cheryl's Phone (3:00:00) Case #9: Pages of History * Fine ID (3:00:00) * Monty's Quill (12:00:00) * Restraining Order Against Victim (12:00:00) Case #10: Fish Out the Killer * Unlocked Machine (12:00:00) * Shop Records (3:00:00) * Newspaper Article (9:00:00) Case #11: History Repeats Itself * List of Employees (6:00:00) Case #12: Deadly Artifacts * Fingerprints (9:00:00) * Stone (9:00:00) * Rhean Plans (9:00:00) Case #13: Saving Stone * Serial Number (7:00:00) * Unlocked Camera (3:00:00) * File about Project 72 (6:00:00) Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Tech Expert of the Police Department, Tim appears in every single Pacificburgh case that requires digital analyses. Appearances as a Quasi-Suspect * The Golden Murder * Lights, Camera, Murder! * Hiss Slayed Navigation Category:AlexClayton's Characters